Truth and Consequence
by mohadeep
Summary: After revealing their true identity to the court after recieving thier shields of knighthood, they run off, leaving thier friends and secert crushes behind. COMPLETE
1. Truth and Consequence

This is an original story, any similarities to people or other stories is accidental. I don't own anything except for the computer I'm using to type this. Inspiration comes from Tamora Pierce's Tortall series. This is a one- shot [one chapter] story  
  
  
  
Silderia is a land of magic, of power, a place where knights go to earn their shield, knighthood has been limited to males alone – a standard that had never been questioned nor challenged. Until now.  
  
Nikita Sandrilina Dri Flocklan, Jennifer Tirlian, and Catherine Dormana: beautiful ladies in their own right, have recently passed the ordeal of knighthood. How, you ask? Yes, knighthood was reserved for males alone. Yet here now they stand, in preparation to receive their shields.  
  
This has come to pass through the deception of the three girls. Using magic and quick thinking, the girls have been able to trick everyone from the headmaster to the other squires into believing that Nick, Jerri, and Theo were no different than any other male trying to earn the shield of knighthood.  
  
The trial of becoming a page, to a squire, to a knight was far from easy. Despite the difficulties, the girls rose to become among the top of their class, even earning the friendship of other boys, despite the presence of their secret. Fear of their rejection stopped the three girls from revealing their secret, even to their best friends: Daran, Dirk, and the Prince Jonathan.  
  
Now the ordeal of Knighthood was over – they had earned their shields. In order to try and not create chaos, the girls decided on a plan. They would pack all their belongings, and after their knighting, they would depart from Silderia in order to go on adventures.  
  
This brings us to the three girls, now in their room, preparing to receive their shields and walk out of Silderia...forever.  
  
  
  
"Niki, this is going to be really weird. Let me get this straight. We're going to walk in there with our wigs and stuff, and when they give us our shields, we're just going to take off the wigs and let our hair fall down and walk calmly out to our awaiting horses and take off?" Jenn asks me, clearly confused.  
  
"Yea, what's there to be confused about?" I reply as I try to stuff my black hair into the wig.  
  
"Niki, what about Daran, Dirk, and Jon?!" Catherine adds, upset that we still wouldn't let them in on our secret. We became such good friends with them, she had argued, surely they would accept us as girls. I shook my head. She only said this because she had developed a crush on Daran.  
  
"Oh what, you expect Daran to pack up and leave with us so you two could be together?" Jenn snaps at her.  
  
Catherine's face turns red and she glares at Jenn. "Well at least I'd be confessing my feelings, unlike you two, who won't even admit it to yourselves. Face it Jenn, you're in love with Dirk, and it's not exactly a secret. You know what all the other boys were saying about you behind your back. And you too Niki…in love with the Prin-!"  
  
"Alright, alright, stop it already! Both of you are done." I interrupt before she voices something I was already well aware of. "Come on, this is our time to shine. No one will be able to say that girls are weaker or unable to become knights. Let's enjoy the evening, it's our victory." Trying to sound upbeat really didn't work well. I'm upset, just like them, that we won't be able to say goodbye to Jon…and Dirk and Daran…  
  
"Ready?" I turn away, trying to hide my watery blue eyes.  
  
"Y…yes…we're ready." They answered quietly. Wiping away our tears, we all laugh at ourselves. Making sure my sword is at my waist we hear a bang and the shouting of our comrades…comrades for how long though? After this, who knows?  
  
"HEY! Man o man, you guys look tired still." I laugh along with the guys as Jenn makes that comment. However I can't take my eyes off of Jon, he just looks so regal and amazing. He's wearing a dark blue sash across his body to indicate royalty and I notice how it brings out the royal blue flecks in his eyes.  
  
"NICK!" Catherine, I mean, Theo screams into my ear.  
  
"Goddess above, she's so zombie like!" Jenn blurts out, laughingly.  
  
"She?" Jon raises his eyebrows in surprise and confusion.  
  
"OH GODDESS! Did you just call me a she? You're going down Jerri!" I yell in mock anger, trying to cover up her mistake. We've gone too far to let it be ruined now.  
  
With that we all start horsing around, laughing hysterically, until we hear the bell indicating the start of the ceremony.  
  
  
  
Thank goddess above that we were the last three called. It made for a good get away.  
  
"Excuse me" I clear my throat, a bit nervous. The hall, filled with the sounds of cheering for the "graduating" squires, quiets down to listen as Catherine and Jenn come stand by my side.  
  
"We have a little secret that we have held from everyone."  
  
Looking around, I see that we have the room's undivided attention. Goddess…I feel like my throat is going to close up. I glance over at Catherine and Jenn, who nods silently and with that, we did it.  
  
We pulled off our wigs to the amazement of the court.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" screams of outrage and gasps of shock come from all around while the three of us tie our hair up into pony tails. I chance a look over to Jon, Daran, and Dirk only to feel my heart drop. The three of them had this shell-shocked look of surprise and amazement.  
  
I clear my throat. "My name is Nikita Sandrilina Dri Flocklan, and these are my former ladies in waiting Jennifer Tirlian and Catherine Dormana. We want to apologize for lying to all of you; however we had to prove to you that ladies are just as strong, if not stronger than men. With that we take our leave and again, we apologize for any trouble we may have caused."  
  
The three of us hurry out of the court, rushing out while the rest of the shocked court just watched. As we pass the great doors, I hear a sudden flurry of activity as the shocked people finally get their act together and start helping the ladies of the court who fainted at our announcement.  
  
  
  
We were a good distance from the castle before we decided to stop for some rest.  
  
After we changed into the outfits we made ourselves (black tube tops, black, loose pants that tucked into black leather boots with our swords on our backs), we sat down around the fire.  
  
"That went fairly well." I laugh slightly, trying to lighten the mood, but it was all I could do to stop from sobbing right then and there. Judging from the silence in the clearing, I could tell that Jenn and Catherine were trying to do the same.  
  
"Did you see their faces, they hate us!" Jenn finally wailed, hysterically crying now. Catherine silently gives into her tears, and I stand up and walk away, towards the river.  
  
Picking up some stones I decide to skip them across the water…bad idea, skipping rocks in moving water, but I was too upset to care. I was just about thoroughly soaked to the bone when I heard a shriek, then a muffled cry. An image of Catherine and Jenn attacked unprepared caused me to run back the camp as fast as I could; all I could imagine were things like bandits holding my friends against their will, etc.  
  
Entering the clearing, I shriek as I realize who it was. At least I think I shrieked. Clamping my hand over my mouth, I try to remain calm, but it doesn't work as I start going into a fit of laughter, and I end up rolling on the ground, clutching my sides, laughing hysterically. Catherine and Daran were smothering each other with kisses while Jenny and Dirk stared at each other, both obviously uncomfortable. Jon apparently was staring me, I could feel when his gaze upon me, but I just couldn't stop laughing. I continued to roll on the ground, laughing slightly, trying to recover from my shock.  
  
"Niki? You alright?" Catherine finally spoke up, apparently, she was finished kissing Daran.  
  
"I gasp…I thoughtgasp that someone had snuck up on you gasp and they were killing you guys from the sounds that I heard." I get up, gasping for air. I felt someone pound me on the back, trying to help me recover.  
  
"Niki?" I realize how much I like that nickname. Especially when Jon says it. His deep voice seemed to purr. Still pounding on my back, while supporting me with his other arm, Jon tried to get me to look him in the eyes. Ignoring him, I manage to ask the guys what they were doing.  
  
"Actually, we were planning on joining you guys…well, girls…well, I mean…oh goddess above, help me, LADIES on your journey." Answered Dirk, grinning mischievously at Jennifer. She blushed and looked at the ground but I could tell she loved the attention.  
  
"Jenn, I have a question…when you said you liked D…" Jenn tackled Catherine before she could finish the sentence. I ran over to pry Jennifer off of Catherine before they did some serious fighting.  
  
"Oh Jon, you should know that Niki here is not betro…" before she could finish that sentence, I jumped her, trying to punch her before I felt a pair of hands grabbing my waist and pulling me off of her. I heard everyone laughing and tried to look angry before I gave up and joined in; I have to admit, it was funny.  
  
It was my turn to pound on Jon's back. He was laughing so hard, he was falling on the ground.  
  
When he calmed down a bit, he looked at the three of us and asked, "How did you guys think you were going to survive each other?" grinning at each other, we had to admit that we were prepared against bandits, magical creatures, but we weren't sure how we'd survive each other. I glanced at Jon and he gave me one of those amazing smiles of his. My knees felt weak just looking at him smile at me like that. Blushing slightly, I look away and I noticed something.  
  
I was coated in mud. "Wow, look at me, I'm all muddy now. I'm going to wash up; I'll talk to you guys later." Walking off, I find a secluded area and take off my clothes so I can wade into the freezing cold water. Another bad idea - never leave one's clothes unprotected when in the vicinity of friends. Here I am, stark naked and freezing in the damn water when Jon comes up and decides to throw them into the bushes where I couldn't reach them.  
  
"JON!! I swear to the goddess above, if you don't give me back my clothes I'm going to kill you!" I screech in anger, ducking down in the water. I glare at him irritated, partially because he took all my clothes but also because I let myself get into this incredibly humiliating position.  
  
"Now how are you going to do that?" he asks me, almost lazily. "Here I am, fully clothed, and, may I add, on dry land, while you are there, in the freezing water, with nothing on but that evil glare and scowl. Consider this payback for not telling us the truth and leaving it for us to figure out on our own"  
  
I look at Jonathan in shock. "What…what do you mean, figure out on your own?"  
  
"You really think we're that dumb, don't you?" he adds, leaning down near the edge. I have the greatest urge to pull him in the water. Before I could, he continues. "Well, I guess we were; it took Daran to tell us before we put things together."  
  
My teeth start chattering from being in the freezing water so long. "Bu...but how di…di…did Da…Da…Daran know?"  
  
"Simple, Catherine told him" he replied with ease. "TRAITOR!" I scream, making sure she'd hear. All I get in return is a muffled cry of laughter.  
  
"How long did you know?!" I was furious now; I must have made a fool out of myself all those times we tried to cover for ourselves.  
  
"Oh, around…I don't know…2 years?" He responds smugly.  
  
"Fine, so you know, good for you, can you please give me back my clothes?" I mutter, irritated.  
  
"I don't know, you look good naked." He grins coyly as I try to cover myself with my arms.  
  
Furious as ever I decide to make a run for it. It was a great plan, really…until I ran right into him! I try to back away from him, and reach desperately for my bag, but he just holds me in a tight hug and won't let me go.  
  
"JON!!" I glare at him, furious as ever. Laughing even harder, he takes off his cloak and wraps me in it. I glare at him and smack him once as I reach for my bag. If I wasn't so angry, I probably would have been touched at the sweet gesture.  
  
"Clothes Nazi" I mutter as I grab my bag.  
  
  
  
Later, fully clothed, I enter the clearing once again, to see Dirk and Jenn building a fire together, both blushing slightly as they brush against each other. Jon is setting up another tent, probably for the guys. Catherine had set up our tent earlier. I don't see Catherine or Daran around anywhere, but I push it from my mind as I walk over to Jon.  
  
"That wasn't funny, you know" I mutter as I hold out his cloak. He looks over at me while holding the main tent support. A stray lock of hair was flopped over one eye adorably. I have the greatest urge to reach over and push it aside…no! I'm supposed to be angry at him. I glare at him and he gives me another heart-melting smile. I feel myself beginning to forgive him when he replies. "Maybe not for you, but I sure enjoyed it"  
  
Glaring at him, I throw the soaked cloak into his face and he sputters in surprise, and drops the support. The tent falls down in shambles around him, and I smile triumphantly. "That'll teach you" I respond airily and walk away.  
  
Holding onto my bag, I sit down by Jenn and Dirk who stare at me in surprise. "What?" I ask them innocently as I pull food out of my bag. Jenn simply smiles and starts to prepare the stew while Dirk winks at me. "I guess I shouldn't mess with you, Wildcat" I smirk at his new nickname for me. "I guess not"  
  
  
  
Eventually, Catherine and Daran came back with handfuls of blackberries and tousled hair. After a little teasing, we settled down enough to finish off our meal of stew and blackberries.  
  
I stare into the fire. I volunteered for the first shift of night watch. Even though we weren't that far from the palace, there was no reason to be stupid, even with our camp guarded with magic.  
  
I stare mesmerized by the fire, when the sound of twigs cracking brings me back to my sense. In a second, I'm on my feet, holding my sword in a defensive position. I blink as I realize that it was only Jonathan. "Hey now, watch where you're pointing that thing" he comments as he sidesteps the blade.  
  
I snort softly and re-sheath my sword before sitting back down. He plops down next to me, a disgruntled look on his face. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's with the face?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he doesn't look at me, he continues to stare into the fire.  
  
"You look upset" I reply nonchalantly.  
  
"Maybe because all this time, I've been trying to get your attention and so far all I've gotten is being ignored, smacked once, and a wet cloak in the face" he blurted out.  
  
I turn sideways to look at him. The firelight casts a glow that makes him look infinitely wiser, older, sexier…I blush and face the fire again. I can feel his eyes upon me. I try to look indifferent. "Well…well…umm…you deserved it you know. There are better ways to get my attention rather than stealing my clothes"  
  
"Yea, but it got your attention, didn't it?" he voices softly. I can hear the amusement in his voice. I try to stop myself from smiling, but he pokes me in the side, where he knows I'm ticklish, and I break into a grin. "Stop it" I scold playfully, swatting his arm away. He grins and takes it as a challenge.  
  
Next thing I know, the two of us are wrestling on the ground, trying to attack the other's ticklish spots. It finally ends with me straddling him, him holding my arms away, the both of us laughing hysterically. As the laughter starts to die down, we both suddenly become conscious of the position the two of us were in. I blush and scramble to get off of him and he sits up, a blush staining his lightly tanned face.  
  
"So…" he stumbles over his words, looking for a way to start the conversation. "So what are you guys planning to do in the morning?"  
  
I glance over at him. "I don't know…we already made a vow to not return to Silderia. I guess we could ride east toward the country of Lowry. They always had problems with bandits. Maybe we could go help" I start rambling at other things we could be doing when a thought strikes me. I didn't think it would be a big deal if Dirk and Daran joined us on our trip…but Jon…he was royalty. He has duties to the court. My throat suddenly closes up as I realize that tomorrow, I'll probably have to say goodbye to him, since I just told him I had no plan of ever coming back to Silderia.  
  
"Niki?" he asks, confused at my sudden silence. I look over at him. His dark hair, those eyes, his light skin, his smile – so many things I'd miss about him. His jovial personality, the way he made me forget he was royalty, his tendency to play practical jokes…I swallow, hard. "Niki?" he looks at me, his cobalt eyes worried.  
  
"So…" I whisper. "I guess tomorrow…you'll be heading back to court, huh?" I look away and stare up at the stars. Hot tears involuntarily scald my eyes and I blink, trying to hold them back. Jon remains silent and I take his silence and affirmation.  
  
"Well. I guess it's for the best. After all, you're royalty. You have a duty to your kingdom. At least we had one last night of fun together, getting to hang out for the last time" I ramble, anything to get rid of the silence.  
  
"Niki…" he interrupts me softly. I continue to look away, blinking rapidly, trying to hold back my tears. "Look at me, please" he implores.  
  
I close my eyes and I feel the hot tears slip down my cheek. Slowly, I turn to face him. He stares at me, his face serious. He reaches over and wipes my tears away. "Niki…I…I denounced my crown"  
  
"What?" I gasp in shock and gape at him. "But…but…Jon, you can't do that!"  
  
"I can and I did" he responds firmly. His hand rests against my cheek.  
  
"Why?" I whisper as his hand travels from my cheek to the back of my neck.  
  
"Because" he whispers back as he pulls me in. "I didn't want to be away from you"  
  
I smile softly as I turn away from the intended kiss, annoying the hell out of Jon in the process.  
  
"My guard duty is up, your turn." I walk away, an evil grin on my face.  
  
"This isn't over yet, Flocklan" Jon calls out, teasingly. "You may have won this battle, but you haven't won the war"  
  
I turn and smile. "Then may the best woman win" and with that, I headed off for a good night's sleep.  
  
"You did not just call me a woman, WOMAN!" I hear him shouting after me while I just tuck myself into my bed roll with a silly grin on my face.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
I pray you'll be alright,  
  
And watch us where we go,  
  
And help us to be wise,  
  
In times when we don't know,  
  
Let this be our prayer,  
  
As we go away,  
  
Lead us to a place,  
  
Guide us with your grace,  
  
To a place where we'll be safe.  
  
We ask that life be kind,  
  
And watch us from above,  
  
We hope it's all we'll find,  
  
Another song to love,  
  
Let this be our prayer,  
  
Just like every child,  
  
Need to find a place,  
  
Guide us with your grace,  
  
Give us faith so we'll be safe,  
  
Lead us to a place, Guide us with your grace,  
  
To a place where we'll be safe. (The Prayer, by Josh Gorban) 


	2. Sequel: Truth and revelations

::::::::: SEQUEL: oh dear lord, what I have I gotten myself into! Well, you've asked for it, so here it is..read on oh wonderful people of fanfiction:::::::::::::  
  
"Ahhhh!" I shriek while scrambling to get out of the tent, running head first into what feels like a brick wall. The next thing I know I'm staring up at a pair of very amused blue eyes.  
  
"Uh, is everything alright?" Jon asks with a cocked brow.  
  
"Huh? Oh yes, fine, just fine." I quickly stand up holding my nose and brush myself off, just to hear whoops of mirth coming from the tent I just exited.  
  
"It's just too easy!" exclaims Jenn, who walks out of the tent dangling a fake, fuzzy, spider.  
  
"You should have seen your face Niki!" Catherine says between fits of laughter.  
  
"What! I knew it wasn't real, I was just. Well you know, I was just playing along!" I add in my defense, trying to be heard over Jon, Dirk, and Daran's laughter.  
  
"Suuurree." Jenn nods in agreement, "and I'm a silly court lady!"  
  
"I wouldn't argue with that..." I reply with a smirk.  
  
"Well, this is all fun and games, however we should get a move on before those real squabbling court ladies catch up." Daran replies, stopping the two of us from tackling each other.  
  
"What?" the three of us ask in confusion.  
  
"Oh, didn't you hear, it's all over the kingdom by now that the 'precious prince' is not tied down to heir regant duties, even though he still is a prince, and that he can marry whomever he chooses. So naturally every single eligible, and also non-eligible, female in the world is after him." Dirk replies off handedly. "You've got your self a little competition my dear Niki!" Daran grins ruefully.  
  
With that I blush slightly and roll my eyes while walking back into the tent to grab my things.  
  
"Niki will never have any competition when it comes to me." Jon states jovially to the others while I secretly blush scarlet inside the tent.  
  
"Aw! I KNEW IT!" yelled Catherine; which makes me jump. "For the past two years I knew it!"  
  
"Knew what?" I ask while re-appearing from the tent, pretending to have not caught what Jon said a second before.  
  
"That he likes you!" Jenn shouts before being tackled by Jon.  
  
Frowning at the four of them I shake my head and move on. "I'll saddle the horses."  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Well?" Jenn asks while helping me finish with Catherine's horse.  
  
"Well what? And remove that smirk from your face." I reply in frustration.  
  
"Isn't it your dream come true? That Jon likes you." She asks in hushed tones.  
  
"What's it to you?" I try to avoid the question.  
  
"Why are you acting all, aloof suddenly? It's as if you could care less about Jon, and I think it's starting to get to him." She adds with true concern showing through her eyes.  
  
"Look at me Niki." I just look away.  
  
"Niki, I mean it, look at me. Tell me what's wrong; we can work through it, together, like always. It's okay to be afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid, I haven't been afraid of anything my whole life." I snap back, not really thinking about it. If only this damn girth would tighten.  
  
"Stop puffing up Tomaus!" I yell at the stubborn chestnut horse.  
  
"Liar." I didn't have to even look at Jenn to see the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry Jenn. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just, confused lately." I answer lamely, wondering why the damn girth wouldn't fit.  
  
"Here, you put the wrong girth on him; this is Sorsha's saddle girth. I'm sure she has a daintier frame than Tomaus here." Jenn laughs while switching the two; I just deflate to the ground next to a tree.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything, and don't worry about the others, they have gone in search of breakfast in the river."  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know. I like him, I admit it freely, but..is it enough. What if it doesn't work out, our friendship will never be the same. I'd lose him as a close friend." I answer thoughtfully.  
  
"Hm, you can't do what ifs Niki, sometimes in these issues; you have to follow your heart, not your head. I know that's difficult for you because you're always the rational one out of us three, but there's no point in thinking of what ifs. If I did that, I would be saying, what if I didn't meet you at the solstice fair ten years ago. What if I never became your lady in waiting, what if I didn't pass the ordeal of knighthood, what if I decided to go through with my betrothal? What if."  
  
"OK! I get your point; don't go all weird on me." I laugh to ease the tension I feel inside.  
  
"Sorry, I got a little carried away." Jenn replies meekly. "But you see you will waste half of your life with what ifs. Jon, he's perfect for you. You, you're perfect for him, I don't see the problem. Take as much time as you need though. You're smart not to go rushing into this. Daran and I are taking it slow as well; I don't know how he feels about me so I'm a bit nervous when I'm around him."  
  
"Oh, don't start going, I hope he likes me, on me! He completely does you ninny!" I jovially state while getting up to help bridle the remaining two horses. With that we laugh at ourselves and start in on a grass fight.  
  
review and I may continue this sequel...or maybe not, I don't know yet 


	3. Sequel: Chapter2

##HI! Sorry it took so long, thanks for reviewing, I can't write much now cause of finals, but here's something to keep you a bit interesting.I hope. ^^##  
  
Sequel-Chapter 2  
  
"I don't think that pheasant is supposed to look like that Jon." I state while looking over his shoulder towards a blackened lump in the middle of the fire. It was around noon when we stopped to eat. It is now around an hour past. The others are sparing against each other behind us.  
  
"What was that Niki?" Daran turns to ask me while getting a foot in his side. "Oomph! Why'd you kick me Jenn!" He shouts in agony.  
  
"I didn't mean too! You were supposed to block it you numbskull!" Jen yells back.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just commenting on how we should never ask Jon to cook again!" I grumpily reply.  
  
"Shut up Niki! I've never cooked before!" Jon shouts while poking the lump away from the fire.  
  
With that everyone comes over to take a look.  
  
"Could we use it as bait?" Dirk asks in amusement.  
  
"No! I don't even think the wild dogs would eat this piece of charred.bird?" Jen states in uncertainty.  
  
"Don't look now guys, but I think we are about to meet the locals around here." Daran mumbles while grabbing his sword and dagger.  
  
A group of ten strong, but also dirty, looking men were walking up to our little campsite.  
  
"They probably saw the smoke from the burning bird." I mutter under my breath, earning myself an elbow in my side from Jon and snickers from the others.  
  
"Uh, Hello good people. To what do we owe this delightful meeting?" Dirk manages to speak before the leader sneers and whips out a knife.  
  
"Hand over the blue eyed one and we'll let you live." Commanded the disgusting looking red head to the left of the leader.  
  
"Well, I didn't know you guys were into that, but alright, here." Daran states jovially pushing Jon towards the group of bandits.  
  
The leader just pushes Jon back, to the amusement of our entire group.not to theirs unfortunately.  
  
"Do you mean me?" I ask politely while stepping forward. Jon shoots me a 'what the hell are you doing' look.  
  
"Yea, come with us and your friends won't be hurt." Sniggered the leader.  
  
"How about a deal. I'll fight your best man here, if he wins, I'll go with your group, no qualms about it." That produced some hoots and laughs.  
  
"And if you should win, but I doubt it very much."  
  
"If I win, you will give us what you're carrying and leave us be." I answer with a straight face, eying the food on their packs.  
  
"Alright sugar, but don't think you can get out of the deal now when you're begging for mercy. Slater, you're up!" barked the leader.  
  
Stretching out a bit Jon whispers in my ear. I think it had something to do with questioning my sanity or what not, but I was concentrating on my opponent, Slater.  
  
A second later we began to circle each other, sizing the other up. 


End file.
